<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time Misplaced Lovers by DCMarvelGirl1997</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619239">Time Misplaced Lovers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCMarvelGirl1997/pseuds/DCMarvelGirl1997'>DCMarvelGirl1997</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Krakoan Sexiness [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:47:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCMarvelGirl1997/pseuds/DCMarvelGirl1997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set within the pages of Fantastic Four + X-Men #4: Before Franklin Richards leaves Krakoa, he visits his time misplaced lover, Rachel Grey, for an hour of making love. Even two different timelines can set these two lovers apart for long.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Franklin Richards/Rachel Summers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Krakoan Sexiness [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time Misplaced Lovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>A/N: Greetings! DC-MarvelGirl 1997 back with another story for my ongoing Krakoan Sexiness series. This is a very special story, and that’s ESPECIALLY since Franklin Richards is now joining the X-Men. We all know towards the end of X-Men + Fantastic Four, Sue remarked that he smelled like “moss.” That can only mean Magneto and Charles Xavier briefly brought him to Krakoa to give him a taste of his new living environment. But I say that makes for a perfect sexy reunion between Rachel Summers and Franklin Richards, who we all know were lovers in Rachel’s future. Who is to say that cannot happen now in the present, especially since we can just assume Franklin is in his early twenties at the very least? </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘This here means telepathic communication and thoughts.’ </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Also, just a fair warning that this story will be containing some graphic sexual content. So if you aren’t of age or maturity to view such explicit content, then please, do not read. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Another note: this doesn’t directly correlate to Present, Future, Past Love, which is its own standalone thing. All these stories, unless you count Telepathic Teasing, are their own standalone story. I just placed them together in a series, because they all take place in the present day Krakoa. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Also, I do not own any of these characters. Marvel and Disney do.</em>
  </strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Time Misplaced Lovers: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Summers Home – Light Side of the Moon</strong>
</p><p>Franklin Richards could still hardly believe it. His powers were back, and for once, they were stable. So, Victor Von Doom’s plan <em>had </em>worked after all. Despite his father’s hesitations, Franklin went along with Doom’s plan. Of course, Franklin loved his father very much. But Reed’s seemingly inability to figure out why his own son’s powers were draining left Franklin in frustration beyond words.</p><p>Now, he was to stay on Krakoa for a total of three weeks, because Beast, Charles, and Erik had all insisted on running tests on him, making sure that his powers were fully stable. After that, he could go back home to the Baxter Building.</p><p>However, with it being his last day on Krakoa – at least until he chose to stay there permanently, this is – Franklin just knew that he had one last thing he wanted to do.</p><p><em>“Where’s Rachel at?” </em>he’d asked Beast earlier.</p><p><em>“She’s at the Summers Home,” </em>Beast had told him.</p><p>Of course, Franklin knew that the Summers Home was on the light side of the Moon. So, he used the gateway to go there and search for Rachel.</p><p>It didn’t take him long to find her.</p><p>Rachel still looked stunning as always. Of course, Franklin knew that they were time-misplaced lovers. He knew that there had been a future – the future that Rachel had come from years prior – where they were both deeply, passionately in love. And Franklin’s feelings for Rachel remained deep in his soul. He knew Rachel felt the same way, even though she’d had her share of lovers over the years – the most prominent being Nightcrawler, but that relationship had not lasted long, to say the least.</p><p>Now, standing before the girl whom he knew in a future and been tied to emotionally, physically, psychically, and spiritually, Franklin felt every color of emotion possible for this girl.</p><p>‘I’ve seen flashes of her in my dreams,’ thought Franklin. ‘I’ve known this girl my whole life. I’ve seen every possible future, and in every one of those futures, she and I end up together. It’s a self-fulfilling prophecy. Now, we have a chance at that. We’ve got a chance to be together.’</p><p>Rachel turned around, smiling.</p><p>“I figured you’d come, Franklin,” she said with a smile, walking over to him. “Let me guess? Powers fully functional?”</p><p>“Yeah. Whatever Von Doom had done, my powers are stable,” Franklin said to her.</p><p>“He was always the man more willing to take risks. And you cannot deny that even though his delivery is bad, he does have your best interests at heart,” said Rachel.</p><p>“That I can agree upon,” concurred Franklin. “But of course, Dad thinks Doom has ulterior motives.”</p><p>“Doesn’t he always?” asked Rachel, moving closer to him. “But . . . I’m really happy that you’re going to be here.”</p><p>Franklin nodded. “Me too, Red,” he told her. He reached a hand over and cupped Rachel’s face into the palm of his hand.</p><p>Rachel leaned her face into his touch, sighing. “I remember the last time you touched me this way,” she breathed. “It had been before I left to come here, the past, which is my mother and father’s present.”</p><p>“I know what you’re talking about,” Franklin said. “I’ve seen your future Rachel. And in every future, we end up together. We’re bound to be together, no matter what timeline we’re stuck in. Somehow, I always find my way back to you.”</p><p>Rachel sighed contentedly as she opened her emerald eyes to look at her time-misplaced lover. “It’s funny you mention that. Whenever I was with Kurt, I constantly thought of you, because you were the only one that I ever truly wanted.”</p><p>Franklin stared into Rachel’s emerald eyes intently. He understood her on every level, and her eyes were conveying a yearning. He didn’t have to read Rachel’s mind to know that she wanted him. She was projecting thoughts of a wanting . . . a sensual wanting. She looked as if Franklin were her oxygen, especially as Franklin continued to hold her face in his hand.</p><p>“I know what you want,” he told her. “But are you sure?”</p><p>“You’re an X-Man now, Franklin,” said Rachel. “I’ve waited for this for so long. I . . . I want you, Franklin. So please . . . stay with me tonight and make love to me.”</p><p>Franklin nodded. “I want you, too, Rache,” he told her huskily. “I will always love you, no matter what timeline we’re stuck in. I don’t care how time displaced you are; you belong here, and you take my breath away.”</p><p>Rachel’s eyes filled up with tears of joy at what Franklin was conveying to her. She could tell just from what he was projecting towards her that he wanted to have a moment of heated passion. And Rachel was craving the same thing. As Franklin began projecting alluring thoughts into her mind, Rachel let out a quiet moan as her panties suddenly begun to feel moist with arousal.</p><p>“I love you,” she told him. “So . . . let’s make love, Franklin.”</p><p>“Yes, we will,” Franklin told her.</p><p>He extended his arms forward to scoop Rachel into his arms, carrying her bridal style towards her bedroom. Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck, placing her head onto his shoulder as she breathed in his familiar scent. Even though they were time displaced, it didn’t matter to her. All she cared about was making love to this young man, who she knew she loved more than life itself. He was unlike any other person she’d ever been with. Even Nightcrawler couldn’t top Franklin Benjamin Richards in terms of passion and intimacy.</p><p>Rachel kept her eyes closed, even as Franklin captured her lips into a passionate kiss, which she reciprocated. She felt Franklin slipping her some tongue, and she let out a soft moan as her arms tightened around his neck slightly. And Franklin made sure to prolong the journey to Rachel’s bedroom in the Summers Home, teasing her with his tongue along the way.</p><p>As Franklin carried her to her bedroom, Rachel relished in the sensation of Franklin’s presence in her mind. His presence offered feelings of warmth, love, and safety as they kept kissing, with Rachel practically eating his mouth as she kept her eyes shut.</p><p>After what seemed like a lifetime, they finally made it to Rachel’s bedroom. Franklin telekinetically opened the door and kicked it shut with his foot, making his way to Rachel’s bed. Once there, he laid Rachel down and against the pillows as he leaned over her, kissing her again.</p><p>Rachel moaned into the kiss as it grew more fervent and more passionate. She felt the heat rising in between her legs as Franklin projected alluring, sensual thoughts into her mind, which sent her into a relaxed state. Her panties were beginning to feel hot, moist and itchy. She wanted so badly to do away with her clothes as sweat began to form on her body.</p><p>Suddenly, her Prestige uniform felt highly uncomfortable as she and Franklin broke away from the kiss. She kicked off her boots as Franklin’s hands worked to remove the top portion of her uniform. And he made sure to do it, slowly, too, as though he were savoring every waking moment of making love to this girl. The top portion of Rachel’s uniform peeled off very slowly, and once it was off and over her head, it revealed her bra. Franklin’s hands next worked to remove her pants, once again peeling them off very slowly. As he removed her pants, he kissed her legs, working all the way down until her pants were completely off.</p><p>With Rachel now half-naked on the bed, he worked at removing his own shirt and pants. He kicked off his shoes and he stripped until he was just standing there in a pair of boxers. Once he was half-naked, he loomed over his time-misplaced lover’s body. He knelt over her and kissed her a little more fervently, slipping her some tongue and feeling her up along her womanly body.</p><p>Rachel let out a purr of pleasure as Franklin felt her up, his hands rubbing every inch of her body until his hands found the clasp of her bra. His fingers worked to remove the sexy garment, and once it was off, it revealed Rachel’s generously large breasts.</p><p>Franklin was mesmerized by the sight of Rachel’s beautiful breasts, while Rachel laid there in a sensual heat on top of the bed.</p><p>“Like what you see?” she asked.</p><p>“Rachel . . . you’re beautiful,” breathed Franklin, reaching his hands over to begin massaging Rachel’s tits. As soon as his hands contacted with her breasts, Rachel let out a small gasp of pleasure as she pressed her head back against the pillows.</p><p>“Mmmmmm,” she hummed. “That . . . That feels good.”</p><p>Franklin grinned at her and continued to rub her titties, before leaning down and kissing the sensitive flesh. His gesture sent Rachel into a fit of erotic moans as he kissed her nipples, licking her breasts all over before he commenced on motorboating her. With his hands grasping both her breasts, his feet dug into the mattress as he immersed his face in between her titties.</p><p>Rachel gasped loudly, closing her eyes a little tighter as she felt Franklin kissing and licking the flesh in between her breasts. And Franklin made sure to prolong the foreplay, thoroughly making sure to take every minute of massaging Rachel’s large titties. His tongue worked along the sides of her breasts as his nose pressed into the skin. Finally, after a few more minutes of motorboating her, he rose up and kissed her along her neck and throat, licking and trailing soft kisses along her skin. And the whole time, he kept projecting alluring images into Rachel’s mind so that she was aroused.</p><p>Her moans grew even louder as Franklin continued with kissing her and touching her all over. And as he kissed her, Franklin was enamored by Rachel’s beauty. He closed his eyes, kissing her down her neck one more time before kissing her breasts once more before he reached her stomach. He showed some skill, licking her belly-button before his hands grasped the waistband of Rachel’s panties. Without any forewarning, he yanked them down and threw them across the room haphazardly before he kissed Rachel’s sensitive area.</p><p>“Oh . . . <em>Oh!</em>” gasped Rachel, her eyes flying open as Franklin showed off his skills. His tongue slithered out of his mouth, hitting the base of Rachel’s pussy. He teased the top of her slit, before his tongue worked its way into her inner depths. As soon as his tongue hit her clitoris, Rachel’s back arched sharply.</p><p><em>“OhhhhhhhhH!” </em>Rachel moaned.</p><p>Her breathing began coming out in pants as her pussy began growing even wetter and hotter. She wiggled her hips as she spread her legs into a large V, allowing Franklin even more of an access to her pussy.</p><p>Franklin continued to lick Rachel up her slit for about ten minutes, before he rose up again and positioned himself over Rachel’s hot, wet pussy. Rachel saw his dick was hard, due to the noticeable bulge in his boxers. She telekinetically yanked them down, freeing Franklin’s cock.</p><p>“Now . . . Now we fuck,” Franklin told her, his breathing heavy as he braced himself for what was to come.</p><p>Rachel nodded, her breathing growing heavier as she clutched the bedsheets, preparing herself mentally. She closed her eyes once more as Franklin projected more sensual thoughts into her mind, which heightened her arousal and made her pussy feel even hotter. Franklin positioned himself over her, feet digging into the mattress as he rubbed the tip of his erect cock over Rachel’s vagina.</p><p>Rachel gasped again as she felt Franklin’s cock hitting the top of her pussy. Slowly, Franklin entered her inner depths. The minute she felt him inside her, Rachel let out a noise that cross between a moan and a squeal.</p><p><em>“Oh!” </em>she cried. “Franklin . . . I . . . I feel you!”</p><p>Franklin smiled a manly smile at her as he worked his hips, thrusting slowly. With each thrust, his cock went a little deeper into Rachel’s hot, wet pussy. Rachel let out moans and cries as her grip tightened on the sheets of her bed. With each thrust of Franklin’s hips, her moans and cries grew even louder as the bed started to rock hard. Finally, with one last thrust, Franklin’s cock hit her clit, sending her into a wave of arousal.</p><p><em>“Ahhhhhhhh fuck!” </em>Rachel squealed out. “Yes . . . Yes! Just like that!”</p><p>Franklin grinned at her. ‘Enjoy, Rachel,’ he told her telepathically. With that, he continued to thrust and stimulate Rachel’s G-spot, sending Rachel into a crazed state of mind as she kept squealing and gasping in bliss. She closed her eyes against the sensation, until finally, she felt Franklin deeply inside her as her orgasmic climax began. Her gasps came out very loudly as she cried out in orgasmic bliss.</p><p><em>“O – O . . . u – ungh!” </em>she cried. “U – Uh . . . oh <em>fuck! </em>Franklin! I . . . I’m gonna . . . I’m gonna cum!”</p><p>“Rachel!” cried Franklin. “I . . . I’m almost . . . there!”</p><p>Their cries and moans came together in perfect synch as Franklin’s hips thrusted one more time into the depths of Rachel’s vagina. With that, Rachel and Franklin both felt their orgasm hitting them hard.</p><p><em>“OHHHHHHHHHHHH FRANKLIN!” </em>shouted Rachel, squealing and gasping as her sweat cascaded down.</p><p>“RACHEL!” shouted Franklin, continuing to hump her even though he was deeply inside her. Rachel’s legs wrapped around his waist to pull him in even closer to her. Her arms hooked around his neck as she lifted her head up to kiss him erotically, slipping her tongue into his mouth. Together, the two lovers rolled around on the bed, moaning and panting for breath until they finally broke away from each other. Rachel collapsed onto the bed beside Franklin, gasping loudly.</p><p>Suddenly, she felt compelled to do a round two.</p><p>“Fuck me . . . again,” she panted out to him.</p><p>“If that’s . . . what you . . . wish,” Franklin told her. “All fours . . . now.”</p><p>Rachel nodded, and somehow, she found the strength within her to rise onto her hands and knees. Franklin positioned himself behind her, and he lightly slapped her on the ass. Rachel squealed erotically as he did this.</p><p>“Spank me again!” she squeaked.</p><p>Franklin complied, slapping her ass again lightly before he aligned his cock with Rachel’s asshole. Rachel closed her eyes, anticipating Franklin ass-fucking her. She began rubbing her breasts to help heighten her arousal as Franklin rubbed the tip of his penis against her ass cheek.</p><p>“Ready?” he panted out to her.</p><p>“Yes . . . Yes do it!” cried Rachel.</p><p>Franklin smiled before he thrust into Rachel’s hole, sending the redhead into a crazed, erotic state once more. She let out a loud squeal as Franklin thrusted his hips back and forth, stimulating her A-spot as his cock entered and left her hole. As he did so, the bed rocked as their bodies rocked. He pounded into her from behind, being a little rougher.</p><p>He thrusted and thrusted until finally, he was deep inside Rachel’s hole, and Rachel felt her orgasm climbing once more.</p><p>“FRANKLIN!” she cried. “I . . . I’M GONNA . . . I’M GONNA CUM! I’M CUMMING!”</p><p>“<em>Fuck </em>Rachel!” gasped Franklin, humping into her hole as the bed continuing rocking hard underneath their bodies. <em>“Ohhhhh FUCK! </em>I . . . I’M CUMMING!” His voice grew louder as the bedsprings squeaked loudly.</p><p>With that, they both came together in perfect synch, closing their eyes as the sensation overwhelmed their minds. Their naked, sweaty bodies pounded into one another, with Rachel’s knees growing weak as Franklin pulled his cock out of her hole. Once it was over, she collapsed down onto the bed, gasping and panting for breath.</p><p>“That was . . .” panted Rachel.</p><p>“Fantastic,” whispered Franklin heavily. “Do . . . Do you want to go again?”</p><p>Rachel nodded. “Yes . . . please! I . . . I need you!”</p><p>Franklin smiled at her. “Alright, lay on your side,” he told her, before laying down so he was positioning himself for his cock to be near her mouth. Rachel sighed contentedly, laying down until they were in the sixty-nine position, sucking one another off.</p><p>Rachel moaned as she ate Franklin’s cock, her mouth salivating as Franklin ate her pussy. Her tongue worked around Franklin’s erect cock, licking and sucking as her drool slid down her mouth. As she sucked, Franklin worked his hips to hump slightly in her mouth as he ate her pussy thoroughly. Before they knew it, they were very horny and aroused once more as Rachel got up and onto her knees so that she could ride Franklin’s cock.</p><p>Franklin laid down on the bed, bracing himself as Rachel positioned herself in between his legs. She braced herself mentally as she silently encouraged Franklin to keep his mind wide open. With that in mind, Rachel wiggled her hips as her hands grasped Franklin’s shoulders. Her fingernails dug into his skin as she rubbed the tip of his cock against her pussy.</p><p>With that, Rachel thrust her hips back and forth, stimulating her G-spot thoroughly as Franklin’s cock entered and left her puss. She thrusted hard, the bed rocking just as hard underneath them as their moans and cries of arousal grew louder. It didn’t take long for Franklin to feel his orgasm hitting him hard.</p><p><em>“FUCK!” </em>he roared out. “RACHEL . . .!”</p><p><em>“OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” </em>Rachel squealed. “FRANKLIN! I – I – OH – UNGH! I – I’M CUMMING!”</p><p>“RACHEL!” shouted Franklin, closing his eyes harder. “I . . . I’M CUMMING! I’M CUMMING!”</p><p>With one last thrust, Rachel and Franklin came together in orgasmic moans. Franklin rose to a sitting position and kissed Rachel hard on the mouth, slipping her tongue as they rolled around on the bed together playfully. Once their climax was over, they pulled away and disentangled their bodies from one another, panting loudly.</p><p>“That . . . That was well worth the wait,” whispered Rachel as she snuggled into her lover.</p><p>Franklin wrapped his arm around Rachel’s waist, pulling her closer as he kissed her on the top of her head.</p><p>“Yeah . . . Yeah it was,” he breathed. “God . . . I love you, Rachel. I love you so much. No matter what future we end up in, I’m so happy to know that in that future, you’re in it with me.”</p><p>Rachel’s eyes filled with tears of joy as she kissed his cheek softly. “I love you, too,” she murmured.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Review!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>